onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Family
45 Sons Well, by all means it looks like she killed her son so I was gonna add that it now consists of 84 children. But I wanted to see what you guys thought first. Muscat is DEAD for sure, yes?Mhj0808 (talk) 16:12, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I'd say keep it at 85 since we don't know if all of the 82 unseen siblings are still alive. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:59, June 16, 2016 (UTC) If you have a family of 12 children and one dies at the age of 24 years or something. Would you say you had 11 children? Well to the funerals I go many also count children that died after a few days. And some even counted babies that died during the pregnancy. It's a strange way to go about things. Definitely keep it at 85. 16:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC)Vartigo Numbering Children I think organizing the order of the sons and daughters would be helpful somewhere on this page like maybe in parentheses in the family box next to the characters name or a list in the members section so you dont have to open up the kids page to see the number and also be able to see the order of eldest to youngest. Just a suggestion since they make the effort to tell us the order of the daughter/sonBlazeKaizer (talk) 06:33, July 30, 2016 (UTC)BlazeKaizer I agree, a numbered table or something of the sort that puts the children in order would be pretty convenient, especially since the current format doesn't display each child's number unless you go to that child's page. I also recommend separating the sons and the daughters. I agree with the person above ^ Dinosel (talk) 15:37, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Apparently, SeaTerror has a problem with the trivia. #The Food Theme- We are pretty much in agreement except for the phrasing. #The Charlotte Cake- It doesn't make sense to include it in each character page, or just in Linlin's #Lola- She is in the galley and the infobox. SeaTerror is the only one i see that doesn't think that the "Lola" mention in chapter 835 is the Lola from the Thriller Bark Arc. #Non Food- Lola is not a food pun. As for Perospero, "licking" isn't related directly to "food". It like saying that "writing" is related to "sociality"; you'd lick a candy like you'd write a letter, but you could also lick an envelope and write a book. Rhavkin (talk) 04:43, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I dont have any problem with the trivia as long as they are not mentioned in every single member of the Charlotte Family seperately. The food theme trivia thing is getting out of hand. Dinosel (talk) 07:35, August 8, 2016 (UTC) They're supposed to be mentioned on the character's article and we should not list every single family member here considering how many characters are in the family. Lola is being removed because there's no evidence that's her real name either. Perospero's is also food related. SeaTerror (talk) 08:21, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm not talking about each family member pun, just the reference to the type of cake that is called "Charlotte". That trivia was in Linlin page but it is relevant to the entire family so instead of adding it to every member page I add it to the family's. As for Lola, Daddy Big Head said that she is part of the family. At best you can argue that this is a different Lola from the Thriller Bark Arc but that is a different topic, and if that discussion will have a majority of "not the same Lola" then you can remove the link. And as for Perospero, "Lick" isn't exclusively food related (e.g. envelope) but nonetheless, every other member of the family is name after a type of food while he is named after an action that could be related to food, still note worthy. Rhavkin (talk) 10:02, August 8, 2016 (UTC) "Lola is being removed because there's no evidence that's her real name either" SeaTerror (talk) 02:39, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay, you seems to focus on Lola so I'll add the rest back to the trivia. The Lola discussion you should take to her take page, because as of now, she is consider in this wiki as a member of the family. Rhavkin (talk) 05:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) The fact that Lola's father called her Lola more than proves it's her real name. As for family photos, we have plenty of articles with huge galleries, like the Whitebeard Pirates. If it gets big, it gets big, and we'll roll with it. The food trivia should only be on individual pages, not the big one here. Keep charlotte cake just on here. Part of the reason we have these family pages is so that we have a place to put relevant overarching trivia that applies to all members instead of smearing it across every individual page. As for Perospero in specific, his name, while not directly related to food, is relevant to the giant lollipop cane he carries around as well as his position as candy minister and the fact that he has a tongue you can land a plane on. If you want to get technical, you can say that the children have a food and related onomatopoeia theme in either name or design. That's really all there is to it. Simple. Effective. Done. 07:19, August 9, 2016 (UTC) So then that means we only need the Charlotte trivia here. Also that doesn't prove anything. It could be a nickname or a short version of a real name. In fact there's a cupcake store in Japan called Lola's. SeaTerror (talk) 08:38, August 9, 2016 (UTC) The charlotte trivia was the only thing I did, I don't know why you thought I was going to add any family members except those who doesn't share the theme in a subnote. Rhavkin (talk) 08:47, August 9, 2016 (UTC) No it isn't. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Family?diff=1360785&oldid=1359942 SeaTerror (talk) 09:40, August 9, 2016 (UTC) What are you trying to show? Rhavkin (talk) 09:51, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Stop trolling. SeaTerror (talk) 11:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC)